Searching for Nobody
by Princess Oceania
Summary: Alexis and Callie are two ordinary girls attending Twilight High. They're so tired of ordinary life, and wish something magical would happen to them. When two certain Nobodies start attending Twilight High too, everything changes for Alexis and Callie. Ax
1. Briefing

**PO: Hello, everyone! My name is Princess Oceania, and this is my first fanfic. Well, my co-authoress, Sakurafang and mine. So plz don't be too mean, okay? Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. We only own our characters, Alexis and Callie. **

Axel: -pesters the authoresses- Tell me what's going to happen! Please? Please? Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease-----

Sakurafang: SHUT UP, AXEL! DO I NEED TO PUT YOU OUT IN THE RAIN AGAIN!

Axel: Nooo! I'll be a good boy now. -scuttles into the corner, where he finds Zexion-

Zexion: I hate everything.

PO: Ooooooookay then. Well anyway, enjoy the fic! 

All was quiet inside Castle Oblivion. No missions had been set in a while, and the members were just drifting about the pearly white halls. Our story begins with a certain redheaded pyromaniac who happened to be looking for something to burn…or someone, if they got on his nerves enough. He was already in a slightly bad mood because his best friend was nowhere to be found.

"I'm so bored…bored to death, bored to tears….bored!" Axel mumbled to himself. "Can't find Roxas anywhere in this place…he's probably off with his virtual buddies. What does he need THEM for! He's got me!"

A sudden bang against his skull snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Demyx, his sitar inches from Axel's nose. Demyx smirked, a signal that he was about to talk until your ear fell off. He was weird like that. Axel pressed two fingers into his gravity-defying hair and felt something hot and sticky oozing underneath them. He sighed, frustrated.

"What do you want, Demyx?"

He gave one of his trademark grins that made him look as dumb as dirt. "The Superior wants us to meet in that freaky room with the million-foot-high chairs."

Axel rolled his eyes. "You mean, the meeting room?"

"Yeah. That place. He says there's a new mission in store. You might want to get that wound looked at beforehand."

Demyx smiled gleefully and struck Axel in the head again with his sitar before running off at top speed, laughing devilishly.

"WHY YOU! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE!" Axel shouted after the retreating mullet-head. "Man, what's with that guy?"

Axel gingerly touched the place where Demyx's weapon had made contact with his cranium. He sighed, swearing revenge on the stupid sitar-wielding maniac, then proceeded into the meeting room.

In the meeting room, all the chairs were filled…except for the one belonging to Roxas. Axel was feeling bitter because of the headache pounding in his skull and the fact that Roxas was gone. Larxene noticed Axel's sour expression and automatically looked around for Roxas. 

"Hey Axel, looks like your so called 'pal' ditched you, huh?" She sneered. If there's one thing she loved doing, it was teasing Axel.

The redhead slumped down in his chair and glared. "Shut up, lightning bug, or I'll scorch you."

The blonde laughed, a very annoying sound, a sound that made Axel want to zip the electricity-brandishing witch's mouth shut. "I'd like to see you try, flame-head!"

"_ENOUGH!_" The voice of the Superior boomed out, causing most of the members of Organization XIII to flinch, or jump at the least. "We did not meet here for petty arguments! We came to discuss a new concern."

Larxene nodded her head meekly and Axel just rolled his eyes like he always did when he was reprimanded.

The Superior continued. "Thanks to Vexen and his continued experiments, we have been able to find new nobodies where we never even considered looking. So our assignment-"

"Is to track down these Nobodies, and bring them back here." Xaldin finished. He leaned forwards, black dreadlocks spilling over his shoulders. "Interesting."

"But the thing is, the keyblade master may be out looking for these Nobodies as well." Vexen interjected. "He probably is doing so as we speak."

"That means we have no time to waste. If the keyblade master gets to the Nobodies before we do, then they're done for." Larxene piped up. "Are they all human-looking, like us?"

"That's what we have to find out. I have more information about these Nobodies in my laboratory." Vexen said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Very well. You know what you need to do, everyone. Meeting adjourned." The Superior said calmly.

A few hours later, most of the members of the Organization were out tracking down Nobodies. The few left in the castle were Vexen, Larxene, Zexion, Axel, and the Superior. Zexion was on his way to Vexen's laboratory when he spotted Axel, snoozing in an empty room. He walked over and shook the redhead's shoulders.

"Wake up, flame-head. We have missions, remember?"

Axel nodded groggily, stood up, and headed towards the lab with Zexion. "Snzz…why does everyone call me that?" Zexion didn't have an answer to that, or just didn't feel like replying to the question, so he changed the subject.. 

"This whole thing is pointless…most of them are probably Dusks. It's not very often you get to see someone with a strong enough heart that their Nobody takes on a human shape."

Axel blinked his turquoise eyes, and then broke into a huge grin. "Stop being so negative, Zexy. If you're depressed because you don't think we'll find any cute chicks…"

Zexion cut him off sharply with a sideways glare. "We're here."  
****

PO: So, whaddya think of the first chappie? I won't update until I get ten reviews! I will accept constructive criticism, just don't flame me. Because that's mean. And it makes me sad. So plz R&R, okay?

**Sakurafang: Yepyep! All the good reviewers get candy!**

**Axel: I WANT CANDY! CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY!  
**

**PO: No candy for Axel. Because it makes him hyper and then he torches everything. We learned that the hard way.**

Zexion: Whatever. Wait, did you say candy?


	2. Assignments

**PO: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I know I only got, like, 8 reviews but I couldn't wait for my next chapter!  
K.K. Tori or None- I don't know squat about concussions.  
Sugar High Bunny- Here's what happens to Zexion when he gets candy. see below  
ZexionSchemes- My original characters aren't until the next chappy.  
Owshad- Sorry, I'm not an expert on Demyx behavior, but he sure is funny. Sakurafang: hands out candy Thank you, reviewers! Eat it fast or Axel will-  
Axel: CANDY CANDY CANDY! lunges at Sakurafang's candy basket  
Sakurafang: NO! BAD! –puts Axel in a cage-  
Zexion: -left eye twitches uncontrollably, is on a sugar high, blathers like an idiot- HI! I'M ZEXY! MY HAIR IS SILVER! I'M PRETTIER THAN AXEL! AXEL'S AN IDIOT! DEMYX IS A WORSE IDIOT! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe…   
PO: Oh boy. While I calm Zexion down, enjoy the next chappie!**

Zexion and Axel strolled into Vexen's lab, not surprised to see a certain smug little blonde there as well. Not having a Nobody to pursue, she was keeping herself busy by toying with a generator.

"Tch…_I _could give out more energy than this stupid thing. Why doesn't he use me! Because he's a stupid old fart, that's why!" Larxene muttered to herself.

Vexen was watching her out of the corner of his eye with an amused, skeptical expression. Then the scientist noticed the two Organization members standing in front of him, Axel tapping his foot impatiently, Zexion looking bored. 

"There you two are. The two assignments that have come up are in the same area, so it looks as if you two will have to work together. "**  
**  
Silence followed these last words as the information registered in Axel's and Zexion's heads. As soon as this occurred, loud whining and sarcastic enthusiasm shattered the quiet.

"Awww man, Vexen, whyyyyy? I'd rather be paired with Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaas, not Sir Emo the Depressed!" The simpering pyro moaned.

"Oh, joy. Oh, rapture. I get the honor of working with Mr. Torch-It-All." The silver-haired master of cynicism sighed.

Between the whimpers and biting scorn, no one could get a word in edgewise. Larxene had become bored with the generator and was getting rather irritated with her two noisy affiliates. So she did the first thing that popped into her head. 

Two huge lightning bolts simultaneously hit Axel and Zexion as Larxene lost her temper. "WILL YOU TWO CRYBABIES JUST SHUT UP?"

Axel was sent flying and slammed high into a wall, flipped upside down, knocked senseless. Zexion skidded across the floor on his back, smashing into the base of the same wall. When Axel slid down the wall, the two boys' heads met and caused them to both collapse with a huge cloud of dust.

The blonde girl was doubled up on the floor, peals of laughter escaping her lips. "HAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT! IDIOTS!"

Vexen just stared at the puffs of smoke. "Um, Axel? I forgot to mention that where you need to go is where Roxas was sensed last."

The fiery redhead stood up, brushing dust off his cloak. Occasional sparks of lightning still danced around him, making him twitch. "So….I did all that whining, got zapped by Little Miss Lightning Bug, and got a NEW bump on my freaking skull for NOTHING?"

"Looks like it…" Zexion smirked, who's silvery-gray hair was jutting out in every possible direction.

The older Nobody dug through his laboratory desk and handed the two younger ones two files. "These are the ones you're looking for. Good luck. Remember to look for Roxas as well."

Axel flung his hand into a ridiculous salute. "Gotcha, Vexen, old fart, SIR!"

Zexion nodded his shaggy head. "I understand."

The cloaked schemer tore open a dark portal and pulled Axel through it. The void closed behind them, leaving an unusual heaviness in the air.

Larxene hummed. "You knew those targets would have human appearances, but didn't tell Axel and Zexion. I guess we just wait and see what unfolds?"

Vexen leaned back in his chair and chuckled softly. "This may be one of my greatest experiments yet."

**PO: Well, what did you think? The next chapter's going to be about when they actually go out onto the search.  
Zexion: I LIKE PONIES AND VANILLA AND CAKE AND STUFF! AXEL IS ANOREXIC! DEMYX IS DUMB! SAIX IS SCARY! LARXENE IS LAZY! WHEEEEEEEEEE!  
Sakurafang: Sorry we can't hand out candy to the good reviewers anymore, but as you can probably tell, Zexion ate it all.  
Axel: HEY! I am NOT anorexic! I'm just…  
Sakurafang: Scrawny?  
Axel: Hey. Shut up.  
PO: I won't update until I get 5 more reviews. I realized 10 was a bit much, so now it's down to five. Until then, byebyee!**


	3. Trances

**PO: Hi, everyone! Like how my story is turning out so far?  
Zexion: -laying on the floor- Urrrrrgggghhh….  
Sakurafang: Poor Zexy got a sugar hangover. And Axel's jealous that he's not the one getting a sugar hangover.  
Axel: Freaking candy hog…. -grumble grumble-  
-cue rain starting to fall inside the authoresses' room-  
Axel: -whines like a three-year old- I HATE RAIN!  
Sakurafang: HOW CAN IT BE RAINING INSIDE?  
PO: Ooh boy. I need to figure out some 'technical difficulties'. Feel free to read the next chappy as I do so. **

Zexion sat impatiently with one of his legs crossed over the other, wondering how long this would last. He hated places like this, all clean, neat, and organized. It reeked of coffee, pencil shavings, earwax (because of the phones) and a few other smells he didn't want to recognize.

"Yeah. We're….uh….orphans. Yeah. We'd still love to start attending Twilight High, if we can, ma'am." Axel said.

Zexion rolled his eyes. Axel had never been this polite for anything, and Zexion doubted he could keep this up for much longer without being mentally scarred. The principal looked at the two boys with a slightly suspicious look. Whatever she was thinking, she got over it quickly. Her green eyes smiled up at the two.

"Okay. It's fine with me. When can you start attending?"

Axel looked like he was about to torch something if he had to act polite one more time. Zexion noticed this and quickly took over. "Right away, Mrs. Gainsborough." Axel nodded in agreement.

The two Organization members had arrived early, so classes did not begin for another thirty minutes or so. Mrs. Gainsborough passed them two school uniforms, which were long sleeved white dress shirts, black slacks, and ties. Axel's was dark red, and Zexion's was gray, almost black, but not quite. Axel's left eye twitched a couple times at the thought of wearing the uniform, but Zexion elbowed him in the side and they both left the office. 

"Ergh….we have to wear THESE?" Axel moaned.

"It's part of the mission, so just go with it." Zexion hissed at him. 

"What kind of mission, huh?"

Both Axel and Zexion said, "You know which mission we're on, you-" They both stopped cold. That wasn't either of their voices. Instead, they looked up to see---

"ROXAS!" Axel practically screamed. "Roxas, my best buddy! MAN, it's been so boring without you around!"

Before Roxas could say another word, he found his vision obscured by an expanse of fiery red hair and his arms full of Axel. "Ack! Nice to see you too, Axel, but you're kind of crushing my ribs!" He pried his friend off of him and gasped for air. "So, what kind of mission are you guys on?"

Zexion looked around the cafeteria and noticed every pair of eyes was on them. "Before we explain, Axel and I should change into our uniforms. Our Organization XIII cloaks are attracting too much attention."

"All right. I'll meet you outside, next to the basketball court, okay?"

Axel grinned brightly. "Sure, buddy."

Roxas adjusted his backpack and walked around the corner of the lunchroom, out of sight. Axel waved like a maniac, and Zexion just looked around at all of the faces. Suddenly, he went stiff as a board, a shiver racing up and down his spine. Somewhere in between aware and unconscious, he saw a glint of gold, in the shape of a crown, then it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Axel waved a gloved hand in front of Zexion's face. "Hello? Earth to Zexy?"

Zexion snapped out of his trance in an instant and shook his head. He blinked, and then shuddered violently at the sensation of falling back into his own body.

"Are you okay?" Axel tilted his head, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. It was just a cold shiver, that's all." The cloaked schemer lied.

"Okay…c'mon, Zexy, let's go put on these uniforms."

A few minutes later, the two boys walked out of the bathroom and headed outside. It was a chilly morning, but there were still more people outside than inside. Zexion looked over at Axel, who was emitting a faint glow.

"Axel, if you're going to keep yourself warm that way, try not to glow. It's a little suspicious."

The redhead shrugged. "Whatever. Hey, there's Roxas!" Axel, spotting his best friend, immediately ran over and sat down beside him.

"Hey, guys. Eh….no offense, Axel, but that uniform's a bit small on you. Shows off that you look anorexic or something."

Axel mock-glared at the Organization's number XIII. "Shaddup, scrawny."

While Axel and Roxas argued over who was skinnier, Zexion was musing over his previous experience. He remembered the sudden cold he had felt, and the crown….the crown was linked with the keyblade master. Was he here, or had it been just a vision? Zexion looked around him and saw that the scenes around him were melting, like dripping paint. Beyond them was pure, inky blackness. Axel and Roxas had turned gray and unmoving, like stone. Zexion saw something writhing in the dark, congealing from the nothingness. It looked strange…like a snake, but with wings and spikes. It had a Heartless symbol on its head, right between two cold, yellow orbs. Zexion found himself frozen, and a muffled voice echoed somewhere in the distance.

"Zexion? Hey, are you all right? Zexion. ZEXION!"

The silver-haired boy found himself back in the schoolyard again, all in a flash. A single drop of cold sweat ran down his forehead, and he looked around to see his two companions giving him an identical worried look. And once again, he has that feeling of plunging back into himself. 

"Zexion, what's up with that? You were all zonked out, like Larxene when we don't let her sleep." Roxas asked.

"That's the second time you've been like that since we got here!" Axel said, a hint of worry creeping into his voice.

"It's fine. Just not used to this place, is all. We need to be looking for those Nobodies!"

"What?" Roxas tilted his spiky blonde head, "You'd better tell me the whole story. "

-----------------------------------------A Week Later------------------------------------------------

Roxas, Axel, and Zexion were all in their History class. They had most of their classes together. All three sat at a table in the back. They were supposed to be reading a chapter out loud in the book, but they were discussing their mission instead.

"We've been here for a freaking week, and we haven't picked up a single trace of the Nobodies! What do we do, go back to Castle Oblivion?" Axel whined.

"Maybe Vexen was wrong. Or maybe, they haven't come here yet. We can't give up yet, Axel." Roxas told him. 

"Excuse me, everyone. Sorry to interrupt your reading, but we have two new students today." Their teacher, Mr. Leonhart, was standing at the front of the class with two girls who looked a little out of place. "These are our new students. Names, please?"

The tall girl with short blonde hair and vivid green eyes waved at the class cheerily. "My name is Callie Sakumoko! Nice to meet you!" Her uniform must have been bugging her, because she kept tugging impatiently at the skirt and adjusting the tie.

Her friend didn't look very happy to be there. Her light blue eyes were locked firmly onto her shoes, and her hands were clasped uncertainly in front of her. Her long brown hair had obviously been combed repeatedly, because it was a bit ruffled at the ends. She nodded to the class. "My name's Alexis…just Alexis."

"Well, Callie, Alexis, I'm Mr. Leonhart. Welcome to Twilight High. You can go sit…there."

Mr. Leonhart was pointing at a table that was empty except for a boy with shaggy, dirty-blonde hair. "Tidus, you won't be sitting alone now."

Zexion's nose twitched like he was about to sneeze. He hissed out of the corner of his mouth to Axel and Roxas.

"I recognize them somehow. A strange heaviness in the air…and the scent…they're Nobodies, I'm sure of it."

"Really? That's odd. Vexen sent you guys too early then." Roxas whispered.

"Well, at least we found them. Aww, Vexen didn't tell us what to do now!" Axel groaned.

"I'll warp back at lunch and ask him. But lunch isn't for another 2 periods, so…yeah. You'll have to wait." Roxas said softly.

Zexion looked over at the two girls. Callie knew someone was looking at her and turned her head. Murky blue met bright green, and in a single moment, Zexion had seen the Dusk within Callie. 

**PO: Oooooh, cliffhanger! I think I am doing really well on this story!**

Sakurafang: You guys went into a school in your CLOAKS?

Zexion: -mumbles something- Urgh…Sugar hangover…

Axel: YUP! You should have seen all the weird looks we got!

PO: 5 more reviews until the next chappy! Don't forget, and until then, ja ne!


	4. Dusks

**PO: Hello again. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for not updating in such a long time! My computer was being a dork.**

Akiumi Yoshida- I dunno what Leon, Aerith and everyone else are doing there, except being teachers… This fic doesn't take place in a specific time period, now that I think about it. And I do know that Nobodies don't have hearts. So…yeah.

Sakurafang: That was a really long review… 

PO: Once again, sorry that this took so long. Enjoy…

Axel: Wait, wait, I want to say it! ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!

Zexion: -rolls his eyes- Idiot…

Callie smiled at Zexion and turned back to her book. He blinked rapidly, and turned back to Roxas and Axel, his mind racing. Had her heart been strong enough to make her look human? If so, why had he just seen a Dusk in her, like her skeleton? Did Vexen know this would happen? His confusion must of shown on his face, because the redhead sitting next to him nudged him in the side to get his attention.

"…Zexy? What's up?" Axel asked uncertainly.

Before the silver haired boy could reply, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. The students got up and filed out, chatting amongst themselves and rummaging through their backpacks. Callie waved at Alexis and headed to the art room. Alexis glanced at her schedule uncertainly, looking lost.

"Okay, let's see…gym? Where's the gym?" Alexis mumbled to herself.

Roxas, being the good person that he was, walked over to her to help her sort out her classes.

"I'm going to gym next, with my two buddies over here. C'mon, we'll show you where it is."

He walked back over to Axel and Zexion, Alexis following timidly behind him.

Axel waved and grinned. "Yo! My name's Axel! But you can call me Axel!"

Zexion wondered if this girl was anything like Callie. "I'm Zexion."

"And my name's Roxas. Nice to meet you…Alexis, right?"

"Y-yeah. Nice to meet you guys too." Alexis smiled shyly.

"Well, anyway, come on. Time for gym. And be prepared to play dodgeball…it seems to be the coach's favorite game." Roxas nodded at her, and set off through the gray double doors at the end of the hall. 

The brunette girl hurried after the trio, shoving her class schedule into the pocket of her jeans.

A few minutes later, gym had started, and Roxas had been right. They were playing dodgeball, as they did so often. Zexion was sitting on the sidelines, having already gotten out. Alexis was talking to the coach.

"Hi, uhm…Coach Kisaragi. I'm Alexis, and…"

"Oh, please. Call me Yuffie! And I've heard about you. You're one of the new girls, right?"

"That's right. Is there anything I need for gym? Or do I just…"

"Just join the game, Alexis! And good luck, we got some strong players here!" Coach Yuffie made a victory sign with her fingers. "Go on, you can be on that team." She pointed at the team that had the dirty blonde boy on it that she had met this morning. Tidus.

Alexis quickly joined Tidus' team just in time to barely miss getting hit in the face by a ball. She ducked and dodged to the right in a way that caught everyone's attention, especially Zexion, Roxas, and Axel's.

"Oh-ho-ho. Looks like we have some potential here." Seifer sneered. Being…well…Seifer, he loved to pick on the new kids. "Go for the new girl!"

Coach Yuffie had decided to make this fun and had thrown in about twenty dodgeballs, and most of them were within the reach of Seifer and his unnamed gang buddies, so immediate chaos followed as soon as the words left Seifer's lips. The number of kids on Tidus' team had been significantly reduced within minutes, and Axel and Roxas had joined Zexion on the sidelines.

"Man, that guy throws hard…" Roxas whined, hands cupped over his bloody nose.

Axel couldn't help but snicker a little. "That's what you get for taking a ball in the face to defend someone. Chivalry is dead, man."

"And it looks like Alexis doesn't need the help anyway…" Zexion said. "Look at the way she's moving and tell me that doesn't remind you of something."

The cloaked schemer had certainly been onto something, because the way Alexis was dodging was very similar to the way a Dusk moves…without the stretching. She picked up a ball and threw it, hitting Seifer in the stomach. No one had ever gotten a direct hit on Seifer before. 

"$#&$#&$#$!$…." Seifer grumbled and walked off the court. Without their glorious leader, Seifer's buddies were easy pickings for Alexis. Tidus, the last one left on the team besides Alexis, was helping her pick off the bullies. A few minutes later…

The sound of the coach's whistle echoed against the gym's high ceiling. "Game over! Team Blitzball wins!" Coach Yuffie called out. Tidus' teammates rushed back onto the court, whooping and cheering. This was the first time in quite a while that Team Blitzball had won a game against Team Seifer. Axel, Roxas, and Zexion exchanged worried looks, all thinking the same thing. "What the heck is up with this mission?" The bell rang before any of the three could go talk to Alexis.

Meanwhile, back in the laboratory of Castle Oblivion…

Vexen watched a monitor of the three confused-looking Organization members. "This is better than I could of imagined…Nobodies that aren't quite Dusks, but not quite human either…the experiments are doing exactly as I thought they would. "

Larxene scoffed. "You're sure laying it on thick, Vex. I know about the test subjects…you mind filling me in on how this'll go?"

"Time will tell, Larxene. You shall have to be patient."

The savage nymph raised an eyebrow and groaned. "You'd better think of something fast. One of them will surely come back to ask you about it. Despite their looks, especially Axel, those three aren't dumb."

"I realize this, Larxene. I have it all planned out, so stop worrying." The chilly scholar continued watching the screen with a satisfied smirk.

Back at Twilight High…

Axel, Roxas, and Zexion had just gotten out of their third period class and were headed to the lunch room. "Okay, which one of us is going back to Castle Oblivion?" Axel asked. "Not me, because I'm starving." Roxas smacked his forehead. "Jeez, Ax. I'm gonna have to stay and keep you from drinking all the hot sauce again. Zexion, I guess you're going…Zexion?"

Zexion was staring blankly ahead, his murky blue eyes glazed over. He was lost in that dark, smoky realm again, following the Heartless snake with his eyes. What startled him was that it was following Alexis and Callie to the lunchroom. Zexion cupped his hands around his mouth to warn them, but he couldn't find his voice. This was the second time he had seen the snake. Neither of the girls seemed to notice the dark entity right behind them. The cloaked schemer's thoughts jumbled together and he tried to make sense of it.

'A Heartless…following two Nobodies that look human…there's no way that could be THEIR Heartless. Yet, they're supposed to have strong hearts to look human. But why can we still see their Dusks?' Nothing was making sense to Zexion. He slowly realized that he was being nudged and someone was talking to him. Or trying, anyway.

"Is he zoning out again? Man, what's wrong with him?" Roxas sighed in sorry and frustration. "Zexion, what's going on with you? I know something's wrong, and I know you're not telling us something…"

Before either Axel or Roxas could interrogate Zexion further, he opened a dark portal to return to Castle Oblivion. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. Who better to ask then the person who had given them the assignment in the first place?

****

PO: Ooh, another cliffhanger! -evil little grin- You know the drill. 5 reviews until the next chapter.

Sakurafang: Yes, we authoresses are uber evil. -maniacal laughter-

Zexion: WHY THE HECK DON'T I GET ANY ANSWERS? -goes on a rampage-

Axel: Eeee….Zexy's scaring me.

PO: Oh boy. We'll cool Zexy down so I can write the next chappy. Until then, ja ne!


End file.
